The Rose Haunting
by David.lindqvist
Summary: The last notes on the tragic events that unfolded between Prince Sonic and his betrothed, Amy Rose. Lemon involved, keep the reviews tasteful


The Rose Haunting

 _Authors Note:_

 _'The following story is made from a composition of various sources and interviews with police officers involved, this work is as accurate a story as we could get it. The case is still considered ongoing, anyone with relevant information is asked to contact Central Mobotropolis Police Department and ask to be put through to Detective Howitz'_

That night, Sonic had kissed her before saying goodnight. Amy was not quite ready for bed yet, she stretched out and playfully ran a finger through Sonics' fur, drawing it down the back of his neck.

He shivered in response, the window was open and they were covered by only a thin white satin sheet. He could see her naked body underneath the sheets, her other arm was draped over her firm C cup breasts. He could see the contours of her stomach, covered with sinewy muscle that formed a v-shape as his eyes lowered towards the shaved pubic region. Her lips were puffed out ever so slightly.

Sonic turned his head and kissed her, she gasped into the kiss as his fingers had found their way to her clitoris and were rubbing up and down her damp slit.

"Mmm are you sure you are ready for bed, speedster" she tilted her head back to allow him access to what she knew he desired, her neck.

"I think I still have a little energy to work off Rosy" Sonic kissed her neck and bit down on her neck drawing a delighted moan that she failed to cover up.

"Wanna work it off with me?" she sighed as he sucked on her neck.

His fingers teased her vaginal opening open, they were glistening with moisture already. Even before one of then delved inside her and expertly rubbed her back and forth. Amy's head lolled back and she let him take over. The single digit was replaced with a second, thicker one that reached a little deeper, there, that was the right spot.

Amy moaned unwillingly, shivering against a cold breeze that blew in from the window and through the silk drapes.

Sonic worked his fingers back and forth faster, getting rougher now and driving Amy close to the edge.

"Sonic...stop teasing and just fuck me already" she whispered urgently into his ear.

He nodded and spread her thighs apart, her lips were soaked already in anticipation, he pushed against her. He was met with a little resistance before sinking his length in her to the hilt.

Amy cried out and her eyes widened at the sensation and she stared open mouthed as he filled her. His thick, smooth penis stretched her deep and wide, to Amy, it felt like she was surrounded by her lover. He was inside her, he could feel her very soul pulsating against his shaft.

He soon started moving his hips back and forth slowly, savoring every expression of pleasure and awe that came across Amy's face.

She whimpered as he leaned over to deepen the penetration, his pace had quickened and now his hips met with hers with wet, meaty smacks. She moaned and then cried out her lovers name as she climaxed around him and he kept on going. The sensation was unbearable. Amy screamed as the pleasure became too much and felt herself go over the edge physically once more. This time her grasping walls felt the familiar twitch of his member as he shot his seed deep inside her.

"Oh...wow..." Sonic stopped moving and pulled out of her, his erection not quite finished yet.

Amy merely nodded wordlessly, that had felt good. She got up after mentioning she needed to clean up. Sonic had just nodded and laid back panting.

Amy stepped into the bathroom, her clothes from earlier were still on the floor. Blue jeans and a sporty blue t-shirt with white stripes were bundled in front of the bath tub. She spied her sports bra on the dresser, he had taken her by surprise earlier.

She turned on the hot and cold water and waited for the bath tub to fill up. Her chest felt funny today, she leaned over the sink and coughed twice. That didn't seem to work, she coughed again, this time harder. Still no change, her chest felt rattly. She started having a coughing fit, a real one this time. She coughed until she was hacking up rusty colored chunks of phlegm in the sink, she wretched before the fit finally subsided.

She furrowed her passionately pink eyebrows, that had been well plucked that morning, at the sink. There was blood midst the sputum. That was not what she frowned at though, it was the tiny worm shaped thing that was _moving_ in the blood. It was transparent and wriggled in the sink. Just the one. What the hell was this?

She was about to call out to Sonic before she blinked and the sink was now clear. No blood, no worm in the sink only a few millimeters long. Just a clean sink. She blinked again in attempt to summon back what she had just seen a second ago. The sink remained sparkling clean. She shook her head. She heard music coming from the bedroom, it sounded a bit old fashioned, Sonic must have put on a vinyl record.

A vibrant young female voice drifted through the air and hung like a thick fog.

 _'The tears are always clouding your eyes, when you're without love'_

She shrugged, it was a nice song, so she stepped into the shower.

Sonic hammered on the door, Amy had been a little under the weather today, he had heard her coughing up something awful in the bathroom. He had knocked at first but when Amy did not reply, he got worried. He leaned back and kicked the door, hard. It splintered open.

Amy looked back at Sonic from the shower. "There is no home left, get out"

Sonic was appalled at the mess. The sink was covered in blood, it looked like she had coughed it up. Amy looked at him in a way that felt predatory.

With surprising speed she leaped at Sonic. For all his reflexes, all he could do was fall backwards away from her.

Amy was no longer Amy, but an aberration of the sporty girl Sonic had been lucky enough to bag as his own after the war had finished.

Her jaw hung grotesquely low down her face, it looked like it had been completely dislocated from the skull. Her gums were bleeding, the blood stained the teeth crimson. Her fingers curled into vicious claws, like the deformed fingers of an aged woman complete with nails she could not trim.

Amy landed in a heap just inches away from Sonic. Instead of getting up, she rolled on her back, placed her hands behind her head and arched her back up. She then started scuttling towards Sonic like a demonic spider from a mad mans dream on all fours.

Sonic dodged out of the way and dashed out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him and bracing himself against it.

The door shuddered with an impact from something that was heavier than little Rosy. Sonic was pushed off the door and quickly braced himself against it again.

He could hear her scuttling again at full speed toward the door except the impact never came. Everything had gone eerily silent.

"Amy! What the hell is going on?!" he yelled through the door to be greeted by the deafening silence that permeated throughout the house. It felt oppressive.

Sonic listened intently before chancing the opportunity to open the door and see what had happened to her.

He slowly cracked open the door only to find a dark room there and not much more. Amy had vanished, but the door still had splintered from the impact before. Sonic crept cautiously forward into the room and checked the bathroom with much trepidation.

Amy had vanished. Sonic felt disoriented now. He thought of checking upstairs and let his legs take him at a sprint to the staircase.

Slowly, Sonic crept up the staircase. The velvet fur carpeting muffled his footsteps, amplifying the lack of background noise in the house. It was then that the phone rang.

Sonic turned around and headed straight for the phone attached to the wall. He picked up the headset and held it to the side of his head.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sonic"

"Amy? What the hell...?"

Sudden childish laughter cut off the words before he could finish. "Ha ha! I got you! I was just playing with Amy. I'm done playing her, so now I want to come and play with you, baby. I'm your girlfriend now Sonic" Amy's voice deepened and started chuckling hoarsely into the receiver. Sonic slammed the phone down, where was she?

Sonic stopped still, he had only just noticed the shadow being cast over the stairs by something above him... He looked up to see Amy, she had started sprouting fur and seemed to have grown a few new appendages now. She looked down at him, her mouth opened wider and grinned mockingly at him as a set of black curved fangs descended from her upper jaw.

Amy the now spider-hedgehog dropped down and fell on Sonic. They both crashed to the floor and Sonic raised his arms instinctively to protect his face. Her fangs sunk into his arm and he screamed as a terrible burning pain surrounded the bite and began to spread up and down along his veins.

Amy jumped off him and started spinning him in a web. She had developed the abdomen of a gigantic spider. Silk came shooting out with terrifying speed. Before he could react, the webbing had already stuck his arms fast to his sides. He struggled uselessly. His consciousness already fading.

The last memories Sonic were suspected to have had were that he was living a happy life with an odd backdrop of music constantly playing in the background. It felt strangely refreshing, never got old.

Sonic's body was taken under the house as the thing that had possessed Amy waited for the venom to do its work. So it could drain the young hedgehog of the proteins in his liquefied remains.

The books are different today, they say that Sonic and Amy were found in bed, both had died in their sleep. Everything feels like it's going to be alright though. A song I have not heard since I was a child is always playing in my head. Everything is tinged with orange, it feels like we are in a western movie. I think I coughed up a worm last night, I can't be sure. But still. Her voice is still whispering to me that everything is going to be fine, that we can both sleep soon. I love you, Amy Rose.

-Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald.


End file.
